prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Chetti
| birth_place = Freeport, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Amityville, New York | billed = Amityville, New York | trainer = Tazz Perry Saturn | debut = September 1996 | retired = }} Christopher "Chris" Chetti (July 16, 1974) is an American professional wrestler. He is perhaps best known for his appearances with Extreme Championship Wrestling. Career Extreme Championship Wrestling (1996-2000) Chetti was trained at the Extreme Championship Wrestling "House of Hardcore" professional wrestling school by Mikey Whipwreck and his cousin, Taz. He made his professional debut in 1996. In 1999, Chetti formed a tag team with Nova. At Heat Wave 1999, Chris Chetti and Nova defeated Danny Doring and Roadkill after a tidal wave. At Anarchy Rulz 1999, Nova and Chris Chetti fought Simon Diamond and DeVito to a no-contest after interference from ECW wrestlers. At Living Dangerously 2000, Chris Chetti and Nova defeated Jado and Gedo after a tidal wave. At ECW Hardcore Heaven 2000, Chris Chetti and Nova defeated Angel and DeVito & Danny Doring and Roadkill at a three-way match. At Heat Wave 2000. Chris Chetti and Nova defeated Angel and DeVito after a tidal wave. The tag team disbanded in late 2000, with the former partners wrestling one another at November to Remember 2000. In what was Chetti's final ECW match, he lost to Nova in a loser leaves town match. At the final ECW pay-per-view, Guilty as Charged 2001, Chetti refereed a bout between Nova and Chris Hamrick. Independent Circuit (2001-2002) After leaving ECW, Chetti participated in several independent promotions, such as Midwest Championship Wrestling, USA Pro Wrestling and Phoenix Championship Wrestling. During his short stay with said promotions, Chetti had rivalries with wrestlers such as Joey Matthews, Nova and Balls Mahoney. Nevertheless, little activity in the promotions and a lack of a final contract carried Chetti to a constant change of home promotions, until October 2002 when he signed a contract with Xtreme Pro Wrestling. Xtreme Pro Wrestling (2002-2003) On October 5, 2002, Chetti debuted in Xtreme Pro Wrestling, defeating Chris Hamrick. During the next months, he failed to win a match, losing to opponents including Shark Boy, Psychosis and Super Crazy. On November 23, 2002, Chetti proclaimed himself the new ECW FTW Heavyweight Champion, only to lose the title on July 16, 2003 against Danny Doring. Between September 2003 and June 2005, Chetti remained inactive for unknown reasons. In his return match, he was defeated by Devon Storm, but during the month of September 2005, he obtained two victories over Danny Doring. His last public appearance was as a spectator at One Night Stand 2005. He has remained inactive since, but has not announced his retirement. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Amityville Horror (Samoan Driver) External links * Chris Chetti on Online World of Wrestling * Chris Chetti Profile on CAGEMATCH Category:American wrestlers Category:1974 births Category:1996 debuts Category:2005 retirements Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:Hardcore Homecoming alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:NWA Midwest alumni Category:Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers